


trapped in your love

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou, how d'you want your eggs?" </p><p>Louis buries his face further into Harry's bare back, clinging his legs a bit tighter and locking his hands around his wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trapped in your love

**Author's Note:**

> this is all lara's fault and i basically wrote most of this in her ask which you can find it [here](http://hisoldman.tumblr.com/tagged/chipmunklou) if you're interested. but basically i decided to post it so here it is i guess ? also this hasn't been proofread yet so beware. i'll look through it when i get the chance ! title from the song 'bound to you' . you can find me on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

"Lou, how d'you want your eggs?" 

Louis buries his face further into Harry's bare back, clinging his legs tighter and locking his hands around his wrists. 

"Over easy would be great," he mumbles, snuffling a bit when the younger boy hikes him up further from where he's slipping down. The hem of his jumper is uneven, leaving half his arse bare and cold. "Hey babe can you fix my jumper? My bum is out." 

harry chuckles lightly, reaching around to pull the soft cotton down. 

"D'you want bacon or sausage?" He asks and Louis giggles, eyes crinkling and biting at the back of Harry's neck. 

"Had plenty of sausage last night," he half shrugs.

Harry smiles fondly, smacking at the side of his thigh. "Bacon it is then." 

"Can never really have to much sausage though," Louis unwraps one of his legs, preparing to get down before he feels the cool of the kitchen tile on his bare toes. He swings his leg back up, nearly knocking them off balance and makes a face. He whines petulantly, huffing and scrunching his nose. "The floor is cold." 

"Might help if you wore socks for once," Harry spins around to grab the tray of butter, putting a bit in the pan. 

"This coming from someone who's not wearing anything, including socks," Louis scoffs, wriggling his hips and trying to adjust where his arms are getting tired. 

"I'm not complaining about being cold though," Harry says as he lays the bacon into the pan, sliding the eggs onto the waiting plates. 

"I'm not complaining about _me_ being cold, it's the god damn floor." 

"Why don't you try telling the floor not to be cold then?" Harry smirks, sliding the bacon to join the eggs and turning off the burners. Louis hits him round the head, forgetting himself for a moment, and toppling them to the ground. 

"Fuck this is cold," Harry groans out on a laugh. 

"Yes and you are heavy, would you mind getting off me before I die of asphyxiation?" Louis groans as Harry rolls to hover over him, leaning down to bump their noses together. 

"You're really fucking adorable did you know that?" Harry kissed Louis' burning cheeks as the older boy frowns. 

"M'not adorable," he mumbles, crossing his arms as much as he can, the sleeves of the jumper hanging down over his hands. 

"Oh right sorry, you're horrendous, terrible sight to behold and all that," he nods sagely as the smaller boy rolls his eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up you are so stupid why do I like you?" He pushes at Harry's face where he's trying to pepper Louis' skin with tiny kisses. 

"You don't just like me, you love me," he drags out his words, affecting a voice usually reserved for baby talk and when he's trying to make Louis do his cute little giggle-snort. Sure enough Louis' coughing with the force of his snort and smiling against his will. Harry swoops in to tickle him and make him gasp for air, twisting himself up in the jumper. Harry pulls at the sleeves, straddling the smaller boy's hips as he traps his arms in the body of the jumper and lays down flush against him. Harry awkwardly ties the floppy material behind his back and smirks self-satisfied when he's done. 

"What are you doing you absolute menace," Louis gasps out, still slightly out of breath with aching lungs. 

"Our souls are tied together so I thought we should be too." 

"'Our souls are tied together' where on earth did that come from?" Louis rolls his eyes again but he can't seem to stop the blinding smile from cracking his cheeks. 

"We were talking about soul-links in my lecture yesterday, so I was thinking about it. It's like the idea that we're two halves of one whole and we complete each other. Like we didn't 'meet', we found the rest of ourselves like the missing piece of a puzzle." 

Louis face scrunches up, his eyes watering a bit as much as he tries to avoid it. 

"You are such a sap," his voice cracks and Harry nuzzles their noses again, kissing away the wetness under his eyes. 

"You love it though. And well okay this isn't how I planned on doing this but fuck it, I might as well." 

Louis looks at him confused, poking his hands from the collar of the jumper to cup his cheeks. "What are you going on about babe?"

Harry huffs a laugh and holds up a finger before untying himself and running off to the bedroom. Louis sits up and shoves his arms back through the sleeves, crossing his legs just as the younger boy comes sprinting back in. He’s still naked, curls wild on his head, half still flat from sleep and a flush running high on his cheeks. He’s got a small box held in his hand and Louis’ breathing stops, heart hammering and throat tight.

“So we’ve been together for, fuck how many years now? Long enough that I literally don’t remember a life without you. It must have been horrible though,” they both choke out a laugh at that. “But, well basically going back to what I was saying, I don’t think I’m all there without you. You balance me out, Lou like no one else can. I love every little facet of your entire being, even the little things that I hate so fucking much. I feel like you give me a purpose, and I can only hope that sentiment is mutual because it’s the best feeling in the world. There’s so much more I can say but we’ll have the rest of our lives for that so basically,” he gets down so he can kneel in front of where Louis’ openly sobbing at this point.

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?” He barely gets it out before Louis’ launching himself at him, tying the sleeves back behind his back with some difficulty before reaching back out of the collar to grab his cheeks and kiss him hard.

“That was a ‘fuck yes I’ll marry you, you absolute twat’ in case you didn't know.”


End file.
